


Gathering Wishes

by kpenguins48



Series: After Peekskill [3]
Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Major Original Character(s), Making Love, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpenguins48/pseuds/kpenguins48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a prequel to the After Peekskill series. It takes place in 1984/85 or thereabouts.  It is the first Jo/Blair fic I've written that doesn't take place in the present day so it's a departure from my norm. To follow is my vision of how they became a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After showing out the last customer, Natalie, Tootie, and Jo congregated in the living room. Edna's Edibles was finally closed for the day. Working all day Saturday was a drag but at least being busy made the day go fast. As Jo flipped through a motorcycle magazine, Tootie and Natalie dug out the playing cards.  
  
"Nat, can you help me rehearse my lines?" Tootie asked her friend as she watched her shuffle the deck.  
  
Natalie looked up to see Tootie's puppy dog eyes looking back at her.  "Again? I have my own stuff to do you know."  
  
"But Natalie, this is important," the younger girl whined.   
  
Jo was relaxed on the couch with her feet on the well-worn coffee table when she looked up from her reading.  "What play are ya workin' on?"  
  
Tootie looked in the mirror on the wall, smoothing out her hair.  "I have the lead in 'The Sound of Music.' I'm playing Fraulein Maria."  
  
Natalie couldn't muffle her laughter. "A nun! Imagine Tootie playing a nun?"  
  
Jo joined Natalie in a guffaw when Blair came into the room and sat next to Jo.  "Hopefully it's one of those silent orders," Blair quipped.    
  
The laughter continued loudly at Tootie's expense.    
  
"C'mon guys," Tootie pouted.  "I happen to take this part seriously. I'm thinking of my acting career.  Today it's the Peekskill Community Theatre but in a few short years it could be Broadway."  
  
The others just looked at one another skeptically while the aspiring actress continued pleading her case.  "Well hey, you never know. A woman can dream, can't she?"  She turned her attention back to Natalie.  "Nat, are you going to help me or what?"  
  
"Tootie, you're perfectly aware I'm right in the middle of organizing my sock drawer."  
  
"Oh come on now. You're a writer. You can think of a more creative excuse than that," Tootie nagged.  
  
"Give me a second will you?  You know how I crumble under pressure."  
  
Tootie continued to whine. "I don't know why I even bother. You guys just don't appreciate my artistic merit."  
  
She stomped out of the room with Natalie following close behind, throwing her hands in the air.  "Okay Tootie! Okay. You guilted me into it as usual."  
  
Tootie stopped and looked back at her friend. "Great!  You can read the part of Mother Superior."  
  
The silence returned and Blair sat looking out the window.   
  
"What have you got goin' tonight?" Jo asked. "Are you seein' Ron?"  
  
"Yes," Blair sighed. "And as usual he's late picking me up."  
  
_She can be so cute when she sighs,_  Jo thought to herself.  _But I hate the way that jerk treats her. It's like she's an afterthought. Blair deserves to be treated like a lady._  
  
"Do you have any plans tonight?" Blair inquired.  
  
Jo couldn't help but stare at the blonde as she looked just stunning in her red cocktail dress. Her hair sparkled like champagne as it was caressed by the light of the reading lamp.  The tomboy was in awe of this woman and it was becoming harder to suppress her growing feelings.  
  
"Home base to Jo," Blair said as she waved her hand past her best friend's face.  "Why are you staring at me?"  
  
Jo blinked and quickly came back from her reverie.  "Oh...uh, sorry. I was just thinking about somethin'."  
  
"Are you thinking about Ted?" Blair lilted.  
  
"Yeah, sorta."  
  
"I don't blame you. He seems to be a nice guy."  
  
"Yeah, he is," Jo mumbled halfheartedly.  
  
"I can see you're just overwhelmed with enthusiasm," Blair cracked.  
  
"We're just friends. We're not datin' or anything."  
  
"And he's never tried to make a move on you?"  
  
Jo shook her head no.  
  
Blair wondered to herself how the guy could possibly resist.  Jo was so lovely.  "That's odd. Could he be gay?"  
  
"Blair--"  
  
"Not that it matters," the heiress added.  "The Warner family is involved in many social circles and we are pretty progressive in our views."  _For Pete's sake, why am I babbling?_ she thought to herself.  
  
"Blair--"  
  
"It's just that you're so attractive I can't imagine why he hasn't tried to sleep with you." _Oh shit, I can't believe I just said that,_  thought Blair. The social butterfly blushed and her throat was suddenly dry.  
  
Jo's throat felt like the Gobi Desert as well, and her stomach did little flip flops.  "Uhh...well..."  
  
A horn beeped outside saving both women from their awkward moment. "R--Ron's finally here. I'll see you later." Blair jumped from her seat and hurried out the door.  
  
After the car drove away, Jo sat alone and befuddled, muttering to herself. "What was that about? Eh, it probably doesn't mean anything."  
  
Jo and Blair had been friends for nearly five years but their relationship always had an element neither one of them understood.  Their frequent arguments were impassioned and they could drive each other nuts. The pair were opposites in every way, yet constantly drawn together. When the chips were down, they had each other's back no matter what.  
  
After years of longing looks and stolen glances, Jo was starting to realize the depth of her feelings for her friend and it scared her. However, the thing that scared her more was the thought of not having Blair in her life. She sat with her feet up on the coffee table once again, just thinking.  The more she pondered over it, she wondered if she picked fights with Blair because she didn't know what else to do with her emotions. Perhaps she resented Blair for making her feel that way.  
  
"No wonder I can't sleep at night," Jo grumbled.   
  
Blair wasn't faring much better. The red two-seater drove leisurely down the street to the center of town.  Ron had opened the moon roof and his neatly cropped mullet moved slightly in the breeze.  He and Blair drove in silence with Blair staring straight ahead, caught up in her thoughts and the hypnotizing patterns of the street lights.   
  
"Blair, what's wrong with you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
Ron wasn't convinced and his gun metal eyes were full of questions. "Did I do something to upset you?"   
  
"No. I'm just tired and I can't shake this headache," Blair answered as she reached up to rub her stiff neck.  
  
Ron grinned.  "When we get to the theater I hope you don't fall asleep like you did last week. Your snoring's kind of loud."  
  
Blair looked at him for the first time since she got in the car.  "Ronald Fredericks Jr.," she scolded. "I do not snore and you know it."  
  
"Now there's the Blair I know," Ron said with a chuckle.  "And no, you don't snore that I'm aware of, but if you spend the night at my apartment I can find out for sure."  
  
"Look Ron, I already told you I'm not interested in that."  
  
Ron brought the roadster to an abrupt stop then quickly pulled over to the curb.  "That's it. I've had it," he snarled.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I know who you're interested in, your friend Jo."  
  
Blair's mouth dropped open in exasperation.  "What did you say?"  
  
"I mean I always figured she was a dyke, but _you_ Blair?"  
  
"Ron, what the hell are you talking about?" The heiress shrilled.   
  
"Oh, come off it, Blair.  Everyone knows Jo has a thing for you. And I've noticed the way  _yo_ u look at  _her_  when you think nobody else is watching," he sneered.  
  
Blair felt her stomach drop and her thoughts began to race.  _How does he know? Can he really see it?_  She took a deep breath. "Jo and I are friends and that's all," she said emphatically.  
  
"Silly me. Now I get it.  Why would you want to sleep with me when you're already in Jo's pants?"  
  
The slap that landed across Ron's face was quick and sharp. He sat dumbfounded for several seconds until the sting in his cheek brought him back to reality.    
  
"You can't get away with this!"  
  
"I just did," Blair announced smugly.  
  
"You’ll be hearing from my lawyer!"  
  
"Get over yourself you big oaf!" Blair shouted as she climbed out of the tiny bucket seat, slamming the door.  
  
"In case you didn't notice, Ms. Warner, you're right in front of the bus stop.  Put it to good use!"  
  
"Shithead!" Blair hollered as the car screeched away.  Her nose wrinkled at the scent of burnt rubber.  
  
"No big deal," she said aloud.  "I’ll just call a taxi."  
  
She rummaged through her handbag, sifting through assorted cosmetics.  "Oh crap. My wallet's in my other bag." Blair then came to another realization; there was no pay phone around. She snorted in frustration and began to walk up the street, neglecting to notice the sizable crack in the pavement.    
  
Blair felt a sharp pain in her ankle when the heel to her designer pump broke. Immediately following the pain, she spouted off a couple of unladylike expletives and would've embarrassed herself if she hadn't been so angry.  "Ron, you jerk," she grumbled as she hobbled her way back home. The heiress was grateful the argument broke out after they'd driven less than two miles.  
  
Blair arrived back home and entered the kitchen with slapdash hair, a swollen ankle, and a furrow on her brow. Jo was looking through the cabinets for snacks when she looked up and saw her friend limping. Her face froze in surprise and concern.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
The heiress winced in pain with each step, her lips thin and tense with anger. Ron had pissed her off for the last time.  
  
"What happened?" Jo put Blair's arm over her shoulder and helped her to sit at the table.  
  
"I...he...oh...that jack ass! We had an argument and he left me at the curb."  
  
"Why didn't ya call me? I woulda picked ya up."  
  
"I had no money. I left my wallet in my other bag and there was no pay phone around."  
  
"See Blondie?  This is what ya get when you're hung up on your handbag matchin' your shoes," Jo teased.  
  
The blonde cracked a smile.  "For once Jo, I agree with you but I still didn't expect to need my hiking boots."  
  
Both women laughed.  
  
"So is this the end of Ronald Fredericks Jr.?" Inside, Jo hoped the answer was yes.  
  
"You'd better believe it. How could he kick Blair Warner to the curb?" She sat tall in her chair and flipped her hair in mockery of her younger self, ending with a short giggle.  
  
"I dunno Princess. He just didn't know how fortunate he was to have ya. You're uh...you're an okay person."  
  
The two women locked eyes until Jo cleared her throat as a diversion. The atmosphere too intense for her comfort, she began digging around the freezer.  
  
"Uh, let me get some ice for that ankle of yours. Does it hurt like hell?"   
  
"It's not too bad."   
  
Jo gingerly lifted Blair's leg onto a chair, placed an ice bag on her now bruised ankle and wrapped it in a dish towel. Blair was moved by how gentle Jo was. Part of her expected Jo to tell her to be tough and suck it up, but she was very caring.   
  
Who was Jo exactly? When they met she was an ill-tempered delinquent with a chip on her shoulder. She then blossomed into a beautiful, empathetic young woman with endless facets that Blair was continuing to discover.  
  
"Want some aspirin or somethin'?"  
  
Blair was lost in thoughts of Jo as she toyed with her broken high heel.  
  
"Yo, Blair!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Aspirin?"  
  
"Oh. No thank you Jo. You're very kind," Blair replied with a tender smile.  
  
"I'm very kind?" Jo shook her head, not believing what she just heard. "What?  I remember a time when ya woulda told me to get away from ya with my grimy grease monkey hands. Are ya sure you don't need that aspirin?  You must be delirious with fever," Jo cracked.  
  
Blair shrugged. "People change, Jo."  
  
"Yeah," Jo softly smiled. "I guess we all do."  
  
The two women looked at one another with a lingering gaze, each wondering if it was just a little too long.  
  
_She is so beautiful,_ thought Jo.  _Messy hair, bruised ankle and all._  
  
_The shirt she's wearing catches the color of her eyes perfectly. She has no clue how stunning she really is,_ Blair thought.  
  
"Can I make you a cup of tea? Anything?"  
  
"Isn't Ted coming over tonight? Don't you have to get ready?" Blair inquired.  
  
"What's to get ready? Pour chips in a serving bowl? Ted and I aren't the finger bowl sort. I think I can manage," Jo smirked.  
  
"Jo, you're something else. I'm still trying to figure out what," Blair snickered.   
  
"You're a riot, Blondie. A real card," Jo said as she looked intently into Blair's whiskey colored eyes. She was searching for something, but not sure what. Cautiously she touched her fingertips to the back of Blair's hand. At this very moment, Jo was overtaken by feelings for her friend. There was so much she wanted to tell her and she didn't know where to begin.  
  
"Blair, I...um--"  
  
"Blair, what happened?" Mrs. Garrett hurried into the room.  
  
"Oh, hey Mrs. G. We didn't know you were home," said a startled yet relieved Jo.  
  
"I just got here," the older woman answered as she began to inspect Blair's leg. "Did you sprain your ankle? Are you all right?"  
  
"It's feeling pretty sore but I’ll be okay.  Jo gave me some ice." Blair smiled at the resourceful brunette.  
  
"You need to elevate it better than just on that chair," Mrs. Garrett chirped.  "Let's get you settled in your room so you can rest it."  
  
Blair went willingly, knowing from past experience any argument would be futile. She looked back at Jo as they were leaving. "Did you have to tell me something?"  
  
"Never mind. It wasn't anything," Jo replied, waving at her to go ahead.  
  
Blair wasn't so sure that was true but she exited the kitchen, leaning on Mrs. Garrett for support and hobbling all the way.  
  
Jo felt like a bungling fool as she muttered to herself. "Polniaczek, are ya insane? Keep your mouth shut. This is Blair and she's out of your league. She has an endless array of men at her door.  _Men!_  What the hell would she want with you, a misfit from the Bronx? Just forget it and move on." Jo had already endured many heartbreaks and disappointments in her lifetime. What was one more?


	2. Chapter 2

Blair changed into blue silk pajamas and lay on her bed. Mrs. Garrett propped Blair's foot up on two of her many overstuffed pillows. She prattled on about how her sister Beverly Ann sprained her ankle at day camp when they were kids. Blair had heard the ankle story before and it hadn't become any more interesting over the years. As always, her thoughts went back to Jo. Apparently she and Ted were just friends and it had been ages since Jo had gone out with a guy more than once. Blair had been hearing rumors for years that Jo preferred women but never gave it much thought. Had Ron been right about her?  _He's right about me,_ thought Blair. _It was odd hearing it out loud. I have yet to say it out loud to myself._  
  
Mrs. Garrett could tell that Blair was distracted and it wasn't due to her injury. It had been going on for much longer.   
  
"Okay Blair, spill it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever's been troubling you. Don't bother to tell me nothing because I know better," the older woman said in a tone which was firm but kind.  
  
"But nothing's bothering me," Blair insisted, knowing it couldn't be further from the truth.  
  
"Bull," the feisty redhead retorted. "Are you fighting with Jo again?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"But it is about her. Am I right?" The trusted advisor sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"Yes, it's about Jo," Blair admitted as she studied their Eastland graduation photograph hanging on the wall. They stood close together in their caps and gowns, proudly holding their diplomas. "She was beautiful even then. I can't remember a day when she wasn't," Blair uttered softly, not even aware she was speaking aloud.  
  
"Blair, I don't want to pry but if you've got something heavy on your mind maybe you'll feel better if you just say it.  From day one I've told all of you how important it is to talk about your feelings.  That doesn't change when we become adults."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." Blair's normally self-assured voice began to quake as she choked back tears.  
  
"All four of you girls have always had a great bond."  Mrs. Garrett paused thoughtfully.  "But I could always see that you and Jo have something really special.  Something...much deeper."  
  
Blair's tears formed a steady stream.  "Mrs. Garrett, I think I must be going crazy.  Lately she's all I think about.  I just want her to be happy.  I...I want to be the person who makes her happy. I want to give her everything...including myself. I care for her so much," she wept.  
  
"That's not crazy at all Blair."  The mentor smiled.  "Sounds to me like you're in love."  
  
Blair took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"My friend, that's not hard to see,"  Mrs. Garrett touched Blair's arm reassuringly.    
  
"But what am I supposed to do?  I mean, I can't just walk up to her and say 'Hi Jo. What's new? By the way, I'm a lesbian and I'm in love with you."'  
  
Mrs. Garrett gently laughed as did Blair. "It's nice to see you laugh."  
  
"It felt good. I haven't done much laughing lately."  
  
"Have you tried telling Jo how you feel?"  
  
The socialite stared up at the ceiling.  "No, not really."  
  
"Well, you might be surprised."  
  
"Why?" Blair asked anxiously.  "Did she say anything to you about me?"  
  
"She doesn't have to.  I can see it.  As I've gotten older, I've become more observant.  And goodness knows I'm getting older,"  Mrs. Garrett clucked as she patted her hair in place.  "With all the kooks I've known in my lifetime, I have to be observant just for self preservation," she joked, trying her best to lighten the moment.  
  
"Mrs. Garrett, Jo is so special.  Am I even good enough for her? She deserves so much."  
  
The older woman's eyes gaped in disbelief. "Blair Warner is doubting herself? Not good enough? How can you even say that? You're a generous, giving person and Jo is so fortunate to have you care for her the way you do."  
  
The younger woman forced a small laugh.  "I know. Ironic, isn't it?  It's like I don't know who I am anymore."  
  
"Maybe," Mrs. Garrett observed, "you're just now getting to know yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Ted would be arriving soon for a casual evening of pizza and action films.  Jo sat with her arms folded, staring at the television.  The voice on the program droned on about making chicken stock but it didn't matter what the subject was since Jo wasn't paying attention.  It was just background noise for her constant thoughts of Blair.  She didn't make a practice of talking about her emotions and it was wearing on her. Engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't realize Ted had just sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey Jo," he greeted her cheerfully. "How's it going?"  
  
Jo continued to stare at the electronic box in front of her, oblivious to Ted's presence.    
  
"Jo?" He tapped her on the shoulder, startling the young woman out of her contemplation.  Ted wound up with an elbow to the gut and grimaced in pain.    
  
"Oh Ted! I'm so sorry! Are ya okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he choked, trying to get a breath. "I didn't mean to scare you. You were off on another planet somewhere."  
  
"Yeah," Jo sighed, rubbing her weary eyes.  "Did ya just get here?"  
  
"Yup.  Tootie let me in."  
  
Jo then looked at the area rug, studying its intricate patterns.   The way she felt lately she wished she could just disappear into it.    
  
Ted took off his wire rimmed glasses and looked at the brunette earnestly.  "Are you all right?"  
  
Jo sighed again. "Yeah, I suppose."  
  
"That's not very convincing," Ted challenged.  
  
"Well, that's all you're gettin' for now," Jo asserted.  
  
By the tone of her voice, Ted knew it was time to back off. "Okay."  
  
Jo was anxious to change the subject.  "Let's talk about you and Paul. How are you guys doin'?"   
  
"We're great. We're getting an apartment together after the semester's over. He'll be graduating and has a job already lined up here."  
  
"Ted that's awesome!" She gave him a quick hug. "I'm so glad you found someone who cares for you so much. So when do I get to meet 'im?"  
  
Ted grinned with pride. "He'll be coming up in a few weekends so we can look for a place. I was hoping you can help us. You know the area better than we do."  
  
"Yeah, no problem. I'm sure it will be wonderful for you finally having him under the same roof."  Jo's mind once again drifted back to Blair.  "And in the same bed."  
  
Jo was really happy for her friend Ted as he deserved someone special with whom to share his life.  However, she couldn't help being envious as she wanted the same things with Blair and feared that it would never be.  
  
Ted moved his fingers through an already receding hairline. "Jo, you're making yourself sick. I know you have to do stuff your own way, but you can't keep things to yourself forever.  You've got to tell Blair you're in love with her."  
  
"Just what makes you think  _Blair_  won't be sick after I tell her?" Jo turned away and tried to keep her voice at an even level. The last thing she wanted to do in front of anybody was cry.  
  
"I don't feel she will Jo. Didn't you ever think it could be possible that she might have feelings for you too?"  
  
"Sometimes. When we're alone together, I feel such a connection with her and I'm positive she feels it too. I dunno." Jo put her head in her hands. "I don't know anything anymore."  
  
"But seriously, you can't go on like this either," her friend told her with concern.  
  
"I know. I need to tell her," Jo concluded. "There's just more stuff I gotta figure out."  
  
"Like what? Can I help in any way?"  
  
"You've already helped," Jo smiled appreciatively. "More than you know." She then sat up straight in her seat and grinned widely. "Now what I really need help with is what kinda pizza to order. How does Sicilian sound to ya?"  
  
They ordered both a Sicilian and a thin crust pizza. The evening turned out to be a pleasant one, that is, until Natalie ate nearly a whole pie by herself then kept everyone up all night complaining about her heartburn. The next morning, Jo threatened Natalie if she ever again ate pizza after nine PM, her premature demise would be imminent. She made sure Natalie understood that the cause of her death would _not_  be heartburn.


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly a week passed. Blair's ankle healed, Tootie was still rehearsing for her play, and Natalie still complained about helping her with her lines. Jo took her usual place in the living room, with feet on the coffee table, as she read a book for her world literature class. Blair came breezing in with Tootie on her heels.

"C'mon Blair, it'll be fun," Tootie pleaded.

"Moi?" The former debutante brought her hand to her chest in an overdone gesture. "You can't be serious. I am not going anyplace where people will be roaming around dressed as vampires and zombies. How gauche!"

Jo snickered. "So the annual Utica Horror Festival is upon us again, huh?"

"Yeah," Tootie affirmed. "Mrs. Garrett is driving us tomorrow. We're leaving early."

"Who's watchin' the store?" Jo inquired.

"We've already started inventory so it's a mess in there. She decided to close for the weekend so we're going to make a day of it. Wanna go?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass this year. I go through enough horror just living with the three of ya," Jo answered with a grin.

Just then, Natalie came into the room. "Are you guys sure? Ingrid Pitt and Christopher Lee are appearing live, in the flesh," she said excitedly.

"No thanks," Jo declined. "I'm just gonna relax this weekend."

"How on earth did you convince Mrs. Garrett to drive you?" Blair asked.

"Oh, I just love Christopher Lee," Mrs. Garrett answered as she poked her head in the doorway. "He was so sexy in 'The Wicker Man.'"

"Mrs. G., I didn't know you liked that film," Jo marveled.

"Ever since I got that VCR in my bedroom, I love to put it on and hit the pause button," the redhead winked. She then turned her attention to Nat and Tootie. "Okay girls, let's make our plan of attack for tomorrow."

"Yeah. Then we can get a pizza," said Natalie, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Jo shot her a warning glare from across the room and Natalie put her hand up.

"For lunch. For lunch. It's only two o'clock. Geez Louise!"

"Natalie, we're waiting," Mrs. Garrett warbled.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Natalie groaned as she finally exited to the kitchen.

"It's Friday, Blair. Shouldn't you be running around getting ready for a date tonight?" Jo wondered.

"Nope. I'm taking a break this weekend," she answered as she stretched out in her chair. "No men and total relaxation."

"Oh," Jo responded, secretly intrigued by Blair's reply.

Later into the evening, the blonde was mesmerized by watching the tomboy as she read. She cracked a cute smile, indicating she'd read something amusing. Next, she absentmindedly fiddled with her shirt collar. Blair took a particular interest in the muscles of Jo's hands as they flexed. Her hands appeared strong and although they were often covered in grease from working on her motorcycle, they were wonderfully soft and feminine. Blair frequently fantasized about how those hands would feel as they explored her naked body, leaving no inch untouched. The heiress moved her gaze to Jo's neck and jawline, envisioning herself nipping at the tender skin. Blair felt her face begin to flush when her gaze lingered on eyes as green as leaves in the middle of summer and prayed nobody would notice. Her body stirred inside as less visible parts of her had an even greater reaction.

Jo was well aware she was being watched. She initially felt self conscious, but her insecurity quickly changed to arousal, taking her thoughts away from her book. _If she ever touched me the way she looks at me, I'd explode for sure. How would ya touch_   _me Blair?  God, how I want you to touch me._

Mrs. Garrett walked past in her terrycloth bathrobe and scruffy slippers. "Are you two okay in here? You're awfully quiet."

Both women jumped. Having been so wrapped up in their fantasies neither one heard her padded footsteps.

"Oh yeah Mrs. G. We're fine. I was just...um...readin' a book for class," Jo stuttered.

"I'm going to bed now," the older woman informed them. "Tootie and Natalie went a while ago. The three of us have an early day tomorrow so I’ll say goodnight."

"Goodnight Mrs. Garrett. Have a good time."

"G'night Mrs. G."

Since both she and Blair had been snapped out of their trance, Jo tried to go back into her normal mode. She used the best irritated sounding voice she could muster. "Blair, why are ya lookin' at me like that? Did I suddenly grow tentacles or somethin'?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I staring?"

"Yeah. What's up with you?"

"Actually, I was thinking. I realized you've never taken me out on your motorcycle. Why I'm even interested in that monstrosity I don't know."

"You never asked. I didn't think ya cared." Her face lit up. "Do ya really wanna go out on my bike?"

"Why not? I think it would be fun."

"It's a nice evening out. Wanna go now?"

"Sure. I have nothing else to do," Blair replied, not wanting to appear too eager.

"Nothin' else to do but stare at me," Jo quipped.

"Give me five minutes. I have to change."

"Change?" Jo rolled her eyes. "What for?"

"Humor me."

"Okay Warner, but hurry it up," Jo said with a wink.

A few minutes later, Blair descended the stairs wearing black jeans, dress boots, and one of Jo's flannel shirts. Jo's heart fluttered because even though the fetching blonde was casually dressed, she carried herself with such dignity she may as well have been modeling a Givenchy evening gown.

"With that warehouse of clothing ya have, why are ya wearin' my shirt?" In reality, the biker didn't mind because Blair's scent would linger on it for long after.

"Everything I have is just too elegant for a motorcycle, so I'm wearing something of yours," Blair smirked.

Instead of cracking a one liner, Jo’s face softened. "Don’t quote me on this 'cause I’ll deny it later, but you somehow have a way of makin' a flannel shirt look elegant," she said with a shy grin.

Blair thought she was hearing things. "Really? A compliment from you, Jo?"

"Don't get used to it. I already met my compliment quota of one per year. That one was a freebie."

At that moment Blair fought the urge to embrace Jo tightly and never let her go. "Thank you Jo," she uttered softly.

They searched one another's eyes once more, as if looking for the right words but neither woman could find them.

"Shall we go?" Jo huskily asked, offering her arm.

"I can't wait," Blair answered with a smile, her arm interlocked with Jo's as they walked outside.

"How do I get on this thing?" Blair asked as they approached the bike.

"What do ya mean, 'How do I get on this thing?'" Jo motioned as if she were flipping her hair. "Just get on," she huffed.

Jo mounted the Kawasaki and Blair followed, carefully sitting down.

"Geez! Why do ya hafta be so dainty about everything?"

"I can't help it if I'm naturally graceful."

Jo started the engine and put on her helmet, handing the other to Blair. "Heh, heh," she snickered. "I can't wait to see ya with helmet hair later on."

"Turn blue," Blair retorted. After she put it on, she took a second to think of what else to do to get under Jo's skin. Blair got great enjoyment out of irritating the fiery brunette, finding her to be irresistibly sexy when annoyed. "What am I supposed to hold on to?"

"Me! Sheesh."

"Oh," Blair said, knowing perfectly well what the answer was. _Another one of my brilliant ideas_ thought Blair as she wrapped her arms tightly around Jo's waist. There was nowhere else on earth she wanted to be as the motorcycle set in motion.

The duo rode together along winding roads. The sky above them was so clear the stars and moon had bragging rights. Jo noticed a slight chill in the air and pulled the bike over to the shoulder.

"Why did you stop?" Blair inquired.

"It's gettin' chilly. Put this on." She took off her jacket and handed it to Blair.

"With all the times you told me to get my claws off your prized leather jacket you want me to wear it? I'm touched, Jo. Really," she said softly.

Jo blushed slightly. "Don't go makin' a big thing out of it. Geez!"

"Well, thank you just the same." Blair put it on and their trip resumed. _How can something that looks so innocent feel so_ _naughty?_ Blair silently asked herself as they rode along. The feeling of the wind, the vibration of the motor and being so close to Jo set her senses reeling, and her nether region throbbed right along with the engine. She realized it was lucky they were both wearing helmets because if Jo's exposed neck had been available to nibble, Blair honestly didn't know if she could've controlled herself.

Both Jo's mind and blood were racing at the sensation of Blair's body pressed into hers. She was hyper-aware of Blair's full breasts pushing against her back. It drove her deliciously insane and she was fearful she might get too distracted and spill the bike. "Hey Blondie!" She yelled as they were stopped at a traffic light. "Stop tryin' to squeeze my guts out."

"But you told me to hold on to you," Blair said playfully.

Jo recognized the tone in Blair's voice. She was in flirt mode. It was no wonder she usually got her way with the guys she dated.

"But we're not even movin'," Jo said as her legs became jelly.

"So what's your point?" The blonde drawled.

"Oh forget it. It's...uh...it's okay." _Concentrate on the road Polniaczek,_ she thought to herself as her nipples hurt in the most delightful manner. _Just concentrate. How often do you get to be this close to her? Don't blow it._

They rode on a for a bit longer and by the time they arrived back home Blair's chin was resting on Jo's shoulder. Once they came to a stop, Jo heard Blair sigh contently in her ear.

"That was so nice," she said, and sighed once more.

"Ya know what? It really was," Jo agreed.

Mrs. Garrett awoke to the sound of the motorcycle pulling up. As she looked out the window, she smiled while spotting Blair and Jo going in the house arm in arm. "You go girls."


	5. Chapter 5

Jo was up early having gotten very little rest the night before. When she wasn't tossing in her bed, she was watching her beloved Blair as she slept. Little did she know, the times she did doze off, Blair watched her. She caught Natalie, Tootie and Mrs. Garrett just as they were leaving for Utica.

"If you'd like to come with us, there's plenty of room in the car," Tootie offered. "You and Blair haven't had a big blow up in quite a while so you must be due for one. Maybe we shouldn't leave you guys alone."

"Hmmm...I think I'd rather stay and see the fight," Natalie quipped.

"There isn't gonna be a fight. Go ahead, have a good time. Me and Blair will be fine."

"Come on you two," Mrs. Garrett insisted. "Let Jo and Blair have their privacy."

"Privacy? What do they need privacy for? When they fight, the whole block hears them anyway," Tootie pointed out.

"Come on Tootie. We have werewolves waiting for us," Mrs. Garrett urged as she ushered her out the door with Natalie close behind.

"Have a good time guys," Jo said as the door shut.

"Privacy?" Jo wondered aloud. "Since when did privacy become so important around here?"

Jo decided that instead of sitting around thinking about the situation with Blair, she'd prepare breakfast. A few minutes later, Blair was stirred awake by the clanging of kitchenware and went downstairs to investigate. She found Jo with pancakes on the griddle and bacon frying.

"Jo, you're using two pans. How can you possibly make so much noise with just two pans?"

"With all the years you've known Mrs. G. haven't ya learned anything? These aren't pans Blair. I have a griddle and an iron skillet here," Jo corrected.

"I'm so sorry. If I'd known Julia Child was here, I wouldn't have come down in my bathrobe. A thousand pardons Mrs. Child."

"Why do ya always hafta start up first thing in the mornin'? Can't ya at least wait until I've had my coffee for cryin' out loud?"

"It's your fault for waking me up with your spindle and iron spinet!"

Jo burst out in laughter and could barely breathe as she held her stomach.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Tootie..." Jo stammered, still clutching her stomach. "Tootie not ten minutes ago said you and me were due for a big fight."

"This isn't fighting, Jo. This is bickering," Blair stated confidently. "My mother has been married and divorced so many times, believe me, I can tell the difference."

Jo's tone softened considerably. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay," Blair shrugged. "It's just how life is sometimes."

"That's why once I've found the person I wanna spend my life with, I hafta really be sure. Know what I mean?"

When Blair spoke, it was almost a whisper. Jo's hand was resting on the counter and Blair lightly covered it with hers. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean."

Jo felt a rush from the feeling of Blair's hand on hers and she gripped it firmly. "Yeah, it's a big step. Lots to think about." She moved in closer and tilted her head.

"I agree. There's...a lot to consider," Blair mumbled.

Blair was convinced her heart would beat right out of her chest as Jo came toward her with moistened lips and desire in her beautiful green eyes. When the heiress tilted her head in the opposite direction for their thirsty lips to finally meet, she spotted dark smoke spewing from the stove.

"Jo! The bacon!"

Jo quickly used a pot lid to smother the burgeoning fire. "And just yesterday I was thinkin' I should cook more often," she cracked.

"Think again," Blair laughed as she began to clear the mess. "Why don't you go get ready and we'll go out for breakfast. I'll get rid of all this incriminating evidence."

"Good idea," Jo agreed with a grin. "I hate burnt bacon."

They stood looking at one another, suddenly feeling too awkward to address their almost kiss.

Jo continued. "Well...I guess I'll...uh...go jump in the shower then."

"Okay. Take your time."

"Blair, I can clean that up," Jo offered.

"No, go ahead and shower. I've got it. Anyway, I have a once per year quota for something too."

"Ya do? What's that?"

"Being nice to you."

"Gee, thanks," Jo laughed.

As soon as Jo left the room, Blair leaned over the counter and took a few deep breaths. She was amazed at herself for having been able to carry on a conversation after all that. "Holy crap," she muttered to herself, her heart still pounding fiercely. "Can I even handle this? I'm not sure I can."

Meanwhile upstairs, the fire that had been on the stove was being dwarfed by the one burning between Jo's legs. She cussed under her breath and grumbled. "Damn bacon." Once she stepped into the shower, she was able to temporarily extinguish it on her own with very little effort.

Jo came down the stairs to find Blair dressed in jeans, boots, and Jo's leather jacket. This was a side of Blair she didn't even know existed, and she found it to be a big turn on.

"We're taking your bike, aren't we?" Blair asked eagerly as she leaned against the stairway railing. Her eyes had a smoky look about them and Jo was immediately spellbound.

"Uh...y--yeah," Jo stammered. She was practically at a loss for words which was rare for her, especially where Blair was concerned.

"One of these days you're going to teach me how to ride," Blair announced as they boarded the motorcycle. _That is, after I ride you, Grease Monkey_ she thought.

"Wow, you're full of surprises today. Sure, I can teach ya if ya want. Right now, let's get breakfast. Startin' fires makes me hungry."

It was a crisp Saturday morning, early enough so that there weren't many cars on the road. Riding on the back of Jo's bike, Blair felt a sense of freedom she never had before. She was now beginning to understand what the appeal was to Jo. Of course, the best part was being able to sit so close to her, smell the leather, the clean scent of Jo's hair, and the essence of Jo herself.

Having Blair's arms wrapped around her once again, Jo felt slightly lightheaded. "Dammit Polniaczek, focus," she grumbled to herself, grateful for the noise level of the engine as she kept scolding herself throughout the trip.

"I haven't had big a breakfast like that in ages," Blair said when they arrived back home. "I'm used to just having toast." She snickered. "And if you had served what you made, we both would've had toast."

"Ha ha Warner. Very funny."

"What do you want to do tonight? How does dinner and a double feature sound? I can look in the paper for what's playing while you finish reading for class."

"Sounds like a plan," Jo replied as she sank into the couch.

"I’ll get it," Blair said when the phone rang.

Jo paid no attention to Blair's conversation and had been reading for a few minutes when she hung up the phone.

"That was Jack Vance on the phone. I'm sure you remember him."

"Yeah," Jo answered, unimpressed at the mention of his name.

"A couple of weeks ago he and I made a date to attend a fundraiser. His friend Ralph is the committee chair and his date for the event dropped out on him."

Jo grunted out an acknowledgement as she continued to read, only half listening.

"Well," Blair continued, "it would look odd for a man in his position to be dateless for the banquet so I said you'd go with him. I figured we'd double date," she announced.

Jo put down her book. "What? Without askin' me?"

"I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Well guess what Blair, I _do_ mind. I'm sick of all those rich fraternity clowns constantly parading through here," Jo fumed.

"I'm sorry," Blair apologized. "I should have asked you first."

"There are boundaries Blair, and you're not respecting them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ya can't just assume I'll give in to every one of your whims. Soon enough, you'll go on to the next thing and then who cares about the poor Bronx girl? What a sham!"

"A sham? What do you mean, a sham?"

"Oh, forget it," Jo snapped.

Blair was dumbfounded at Jo's sudden explosion. "What are you getting so upset about? If you don't want to go out with Ralph, don't. Normally you'd just tell me to blow it out my ear and that would be the end of it."

"Ya really are thick sometimes, Blondie," Jo hissed. "Do ya know that?'

"Jo, please tell me what you're talking about," Blair pleaded.

"I'm not gonna jump every time you want something like all your guys do."

"Jo--"

"I'm not one of your boy toys Blair." Jo swallowed back her tears. "Don't treat me like one!" She ran outside, gunned the motor on her bike, and with a screech of the tires she was gone.

Blair stood just looking out the back door for long moments until her eyes began to tear up. "Oh god," she whispered. "What have I done?" She went to the living room and sat in Jo's usual spot, putting her head in her hands. The stream of tears that flowed culminated in body-shaking sobs that were beyond her control. "Oh Jo," Blair agonized. "Why do you always run away when things get tough? If you only knew how much I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

The day passed by and Blair spent most of it consuming every morsel of junk food in the house. As the sun traveled west to retire for the night, the phone rang. She ran to it and answered anxiously. "Jo?"

"Hi Blair. Jo left you unattended?" The blonde immediately recognized the familiar cluck on the other end of the line.

"Oh. Hi, Mrs. Garrett," she greeted her halfheartedly.

"Is everything okay Blair? You sound strange."

"I'm fine," the heiress answered, trying to convince herself it was true. Meanwhile, her eyes and nose where raw from crying.

"Okay, if you say so. Anyway, I called to tell you the girls and I will be spending the night here in Utica. It was a hectic day with fighting the crowds at the convention and I don't feel like fighting traffic too. Besides," Mrs. Garrett giggled, "Christopher Lee isn't appearing until tomorrow."

"Have a good time then. We'll see you tomorrow." _Or at least I will_ , Blair thought.

"Are you sure you're all right?" The redhead persisted. "Did something happen between you two?"

Blair could hear Tootie in the background:

"Did something happen between who?"

"No. Everything's fine," Blair lied.

"Well, if you say so," the mentor said a second time. "See you tomorrow afternoon then."

"Bye Mrs. Garrett."

As she hung up the phone, Blair heard Jo's motorcycle pull up, then booted feet ascending the stairs. It took everything she had to keep from rushing to the door.

"Hey," Jo greeted her friend tentatively. _Oh no, she's been cryin'. It kills me to see her in tears._

"Hi, Jo. I know you're pissed at me but I'm still glad you got home safely."

"Listen...uh...I'm sorry I blew up like that. My dad's a nice guy but the biggest thing he ever gave me was his temper." She cracked a slight smile.

"Jo, I shouldn't have assumed you'd go to the fundraiser. I--"

"Forget about the stupid fundraiser. It doesn't matter. Umm...we would've kissed this morning if I were a better cook." Jo laughed softly.

"Yes, and I cleaned up the mess, remember?" Blair smiled.

"Well, uh, how do you feel about it?"

"To be honest, I was frustrated."

"I told ya I'd clean it."

"No, I mean I was frustrated that...that we didn't kiss," Blair answered bashfully.

"Oh." Jo felt relieved but at the same time more afraid. "We don't have to do anything about it. Really, Blair. I...I mean maybe we should just forget it ever happened."

"Is that what you want? Because if it is, I'll respect your wishes."

"Respect my wishes? Blair, I don't understand ya at all. You've been flirtin' with me and starin' at me. When we rode my bike, you nearly cut off my circulation. You...you rested your chin on my shoulder. We almost kissed! Next thing I know, you're fixin' me up with some guy. What the hell am I supposta think?" Jo turned away and looked out the window as she felt herself about to burst into tears.

"Jo, I really didn't mean to get you upset. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you."

"Fixin' me up on a date is a dumb way to show it," Jo sniffed.

"I was trying to help," Blair said quietly as she placed her hands on shoulders as tense as steel bands.

Upon feeling her friend's gentle touch, Jo took a deep breath. Part of her wanted to recoil from the contact, yet the other wanted to melt into the arms of the woman she loved so desperately. "Help?" Jo was exasperated. "How is that supposta help me?" She continued looking out the window to try and hold herself together as her tears emerged.

"More than anything, I want you to be happy. I just thought if you could meet someone nice and you cared for one another, I could stop worrying about you and go on with my life." Blair's tears started to fall once again. "I was so wrong. Right now, I can go anywhere I want in the world, but I just want to be with you. Wherever you are."

Not wanting to lose complete control over her emotions, Jo couldn't quite bring herself to look at Blair. At this moment she was convinced if she saw her lovely face, she'd fall over from the sheer impact. As Jo looked around the yard, a little blur of grey caught her attention. A squirrel scurried about the ground gathering acorns, studying them closely. It seemed to be consciously picking out which ones to keep. "You see that squirrel out there?" Jo reached up and lay her hand over Blair's as it rested on her shoulder. "It seems to know just what it needs to do," she observed. "If only our lives could be that simple."

"If you really think about it, nobody's life is simple. That squirrel might have a hard winter to face. But it doesn't have to be that way for us. I...I love you Jo," Blair murmured.

Jo turned around to finally meet Blair's soulful eyes which were also filled with tears. "I love you too Princess. I can't even remember a time when I didn't."

Blair smiled the most beautiful smile Jo had ever seen and wrapped her arms around Jo's waist. "That kissing thing, shall we try it again?"

"Okay, you talked me into it," the tomboy said as she moved in closer.

Their first kiss was feather light, barely a brush. The second, more definite; the third was filled with passion, stoking the fires that had been burning between them for ages. Jo found the heiress' lips to be soft, incredibly soft. Her hair smelled of lavender and the scent intoxicated Jo. Both of them moaned when their tongues touched, and Blair felt a jolt go straight to her core. The two found breathing difficult but at the same time felt a great buildup of tension being freed after many years of longing.

"Woah," Jo said after they finally broke the kiss to get a breath.

"Yeah," Blair agreed.

"I think we'd better sit because I'm gonna fall over," Jo laughed.

"Let's go to the sofa and we can hold each other up," Blair replied as they walked into the other room arm in arm.

Blair lay her head on Jo's shoulder and Jo was happy to keep inhaling the sweet scent of lavender from her cascading hair. "I've sat here so many times thinkin' of you, wishing you were in my arms the way ya are now," Jo confided.

"That's exactly what I wished when I was staring at you last night, among other things," the blonde confessed with a grin.

"Wait," Jo said. "Where is everyone?"

"Mrs. Garrett called just before you got back. They won't be home until tomorrow."

"Oh?" Jo raised her eyebrows and grinned the biggest grin Blair had seen in months.

"We can still go to the movies," Blair offered.

"The movies? Like hell we are!" Jo exclaimed as she went in for another kiss.

"I knew that would get you," Blair giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

Jo and Blair sat on the sofa just holding one another contently when Blair broke the silence.

"Well, um, if we're going to be together, there's something you should know."

Jo smiled. "Blair, I think I know everything there is to know about ya."

Blair looked away. "Not this."

Jo put her hand gently on Blair's. "What?"

"Well, I'm not a virgin."

"Blair, stuff like that doesn't matter to me. Anyway, neither am I." The brunette thought for a second. "It was Chad, wasn't it?"

Blair's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

"But how?"

"I told ya Blair, I know you. I remember last year when you broke it off then took him back again for about a week. You were actin' weird then you dumped the jerk for good. Thank God."

"But if you figured it out, how come you never said anything?" Blair inquired.

Jo shrugged her shoulders. "'Cause it's a private thing. If you wanted to talk about it, you would've told me." She paused for a moment and a feeling of dread washed over her. The acid rose in her throat as her fists clenched. "Wait, that dirtbag didn't force himself on ya, did he?" The thought of Chad doing that to Blair made her want to choke the scum within an inch of his life.

"Oh no, no, nothing like that. I really only had sex with him because I hoped it would change things between us." The socialite sighed and looked down at the floor. "I could never figure out what the big deal was. To hear the other girls talk, you'd think it was the greatest thing ever. Chad was rolled over snoring in fifteen seconds flat. You were right Jo. I never should have taken him back. I thought it best not to tell you I slept with him because I knew you'd be upset."

Jo squeezed Blair's hand. "It's okay Princess." The tomboy remembered a less than satisfactory encounter with a boy she dated briefly during her Bronx days. "We've all done things we later regret but then we learn from them. I went through the same thing before I knew ya but it's in the past." Jo felt the emotions welling up within her and her voice was just above a whisper. "And I want my future to be with you."

Blair looked at her through teary brown. "Oh Jo, you don't know how happy that makes me."

They grabbed onto one another in a warm embrace as if holding on for dear life, gently rocking back and forth. Jo pulled away slightly with her arms draped over Blair's shoulders and gazed intently into the blonde's ever expressive eyes. "We can take it slow. Whatever you want, Princess. I'm not goin' anywhere." Jo smiled warmly. "But I believe sex can be magical...if you're with the right person."

Jo leaned in and her lips tenderly brushed the other woman's. She hesitated for a second, looking for reassurance in eyes the color of caramel. What she saw there was something she'd never seen in the eyes of anyone else. In those beautiful orbs were respect, trust and love. The other thing she saw made her heart slam; a look of desire, raw and real. Blair's hand gripped Jo's knee while the other held the back of her neck. The blonde's lips were warm and inviting and as Jo felt Blair's tongue pushing forward, her own lips yielded to welcome it inside. Blair's body had always reacted when Jo brushed against her even slightly, or just glanced in her direction. Now, the brunette's kiss caused her blood to pulse and scald her veins. The heiress felt something awaken within her as if she'd been asleep all her life until that moment. Her nipples hardened at the delicious sensation of Jo's tongue invading her mouth and she pressed up firmly against her, wanting to feel more. Jo felt Blair's heart pounding in time with hers and she almost couldn't catch her breath, she wanted the blonde so badly. The pounding traveled throughout her aching body and settled in her core. Blair reached up to cup Jo's face in her hands as she spoke, brown eyes burning into green. Her normally elegant speaking voice was husky with desire.

"I don't want to wait."

"Neither do I," Jo panted. "But are ya sure babe? We don't hafta rush."

"It's the one thing in my life I am sure of," Blair said as she tenderly caressed Jo's cheek. "That and the fact that I love you."

Jo's heart soared as Blair's words were the most wonderful ones she'd heard in her life. "I love you too Blair. God...how I love you."

Blair lay back on the sofa and pulled Jo on top of her, both of them groaning at the feeling of full body contact. The blonde slid her hands up Jo's shirt, loving the smoothness of her skin. The touch of Blair's fingertips felt like fire to Jo, triggering a reaction in her she didn't even realize was possible. The passion she felt for this woman left her dizzy and breathless. Jo could hardly wait to touch her, wondering if the blonde was as wet as Jo herself felt at the moment, though she thought it hardly possible. She was soaked from years of yearning to be one with her. The brunette slowly slid her hand over Blair's stomach to the crux between her legs. The heiress moaned as Jo stroked her through her jeans. Their kisses became more urgent, with tongues interlocked and both women were under the spell of pure need. Blair reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Jo, w-wait. We can't do this."

Jo's heart sank. "What? Why?"

"I mean not here. Somebody might come in."

Jo sighed in relief as she couldn't bear to think of stopping what they'd started. "Who's gonna come in? Mrs. G. and the girls won't be back 'til tomorrow."

"But what if they changed their minds?" Blair looked at Jo with pleading eyes.

"Okay my Princess. Upstairs then?"

Blair nodded in agreement.

"Woah, I think ya need to take off a few pounds," Jo kidded as she lifted Blair in her arms to carry her up the staircase.

"Hey!" Blair lightly punched Jo in the forearm. "Who told you to pick me up? You're a barbarian," she laughed. "I don't appreciate being manhandled."

"Manhandled? Last I checked I was still a girl," the tomboy laughed.

Blair reached up and traced a finger down Jo's collarbone to caress the curve of her breast and linger there. A proud nipple was felt, even under her polo shirt and bra. "Mmm...yes," the blonde drawled. "You're very much a girl."

Even though she tried hard not to, Jo blushed and gave a shy grin. Taking compliments was never her thing, unlike Blair who thrived on and even expected them from people at times. As Jo carefully put her down on the bed, both women were in near disbelief that it was actually happening. After years of fighting their mutual attraction, they could finally express their passion for one another.

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"I-- I've never been with a woman before. Have you?"

"Nope. And to tell ya the truth, I'm kinda nervous," Jo answered bashfully.

"Me too." Blair paused and grinned slyly. "But I’m confident we'll manage."

They both giggled and it eased the tension they felt. Blair wrapped her arms around Jo's neck and pulled her down toward her.

"Now, where were we?"

"Hmm...I dunno," Jo grinned. "Remind me."

The blonde nibbled on the brunette's bottom lip. "Familiar?"

"Yeah maybe," Jo answered, a playful tone in her voice.

Their lips met again with increased fervor as they lay side by side. Jo wrapped her leg around her partner's to bring her closer and Blair sighed in contentment. It felt amazing being enveloped in Jo's strong, comforting arms. From the start, the heiress thought of Jo as a protector of sorts and as she lay in her embrace it seemed even more so. It just felt right, like she'd found home at last. Blair reached over and cupped her hand over Jo's breast. Jo placed her hand over Blair's and held it there as her nipple rose once again in response. Blair cupped the other breast as well and squeezed gently, causing a soft moan to emerge from Jo's throat. Their mouths continued their mutual assault on one another, with Jo finally breaking the kiss to get a breath. As Blair tugged at Jo's shirt, the Bronx native took the cue and removed it quickly, tossing it across the room. Toying with the lace trim of Jo's bra, Blair enjoyed the softer, more feminine side that the tomboy rarely showed. Jo's breathing hitched when her partner commenced kissing the sensitive skin of her neck. She arched her neck to give Blair more room to nibble, with the socialite more than happy to oblige.

"I've wanted this for so long," Blair whispered as she continued her attentions to Jo's neck. "I would dream of touching you. You touching me. Then I'd wake up feeling so sad it wasn't real."

"I know baby. Me too," Jo answered in between gasps. "I think I must be dreaming right now."

Blair caught the sight of Jo's rock hard nipples crying out for attention as they strained against her bra. "It looks to me like you're very much awake," Blair cracked, as her mouth moved lower to tease them over the thin material. Jo moaned and her breath became faster as Blair unfastened her belt and pants. Never before had Jo allowed anyone to undress her this way but it seemed perfectly natural and she anticipated the beautiful blonde's touch even more. Jo's pants were now gone and her new lover gently caressed her over her very wet blue panties.

"Blair," Jo breathed. "I've never wanted anyone so much." She sat up quickly and fumbled with the buttons of Blair's pink silk blouse, nearly tearing one off in the process. Jo devoured Blair's tongue with hers once again and the blouse was finally removed, joining the other clothes on the floor. Reaching between her legs, Jo resumed stroking Blair's sex through her pants. Despite wanting to just rip her clothes off completely, she decided to take her time and hoped to pleasure her partner like she'd never been pleasured before.

"You feel so good," Blair murmured as Jo positioned herself comfortably on top of her. Jo lightly bit Blair's earlobes as the blonde grasped her muscular shoulders. The brunette relished the sensation of Blair's hands moving over her skin and the touch aroused her even further. Blair unhooked Jo's bra and then her own, both women moaning as the feeling of skin on skin consumed them. Blair's areolae were light brown and plump, surrounding the buds that were standing erect and begging to be noticed. Jo was deeply excited at the sight before her, yet anxious about messing everything up. The heiress then felt wet heat engulfing a nipple. She gulped and arched her back toward her lover in pleasure.

"Oh god Jo...god...that feels amazing."

Jo was overwhelmed by the presence of the hard bud in her mouth and had to remind herself to breathe while Blair lay underneath her, gasping in delight. Jo's movements were gentle and teasing, then aggressive and commanding. Blair had never been so swollen and wet, and was positive she would go insane from the pleasure. She unbuttoned her own jeans, seeking relief from the throbbing in her nether region.

"Touch me." She took Jo's hand and slowly guided it down her pants. Blair's womanhood was warm, soft and very wet. Jo never thought she would ever have the chance to touch the incredible woman she'd been in love with for so long and was certain her heart would stop.

 _Oh my god_ , Jo said to herself in a slight panic. _I can't believe I'm really here and that I have this effect on her. Me! And she looks so beautiful I'm gonna have a heart attack. Stop it Jo. No you're not. Just love her. Yeah. I can do that. I've waited for so_ _long._ Jo took a deep breath and began to pull down Blair's jeans, which met with protest.

"No," Blair urged. "Don't stop. I'm aching for you."

Jo resumed playing with warm wetness, and after hearing her partner's moans, she began to relax, realizing she must be doing something right. Blair enjoyed both the feeling and the visual of Jo's hand working under her pants and her hips moved in rhythm as Jo caressed her. Jo's heart beat faster at the feeling of the blonde's swollen clit beneath her fingers.

"Love me Jo. Love me Jo," Blair repeated like a mantra, her breath becoming more shallow.

Jo knew it was time. She just had to taste her. The heiress lifted herself off the bed long enough for Jo to take down her jeans. The first taste was all she hoped it would be, sugary yet tart, and she immediately went back for more. Jo spoke to herself again. _I just knew my princess would taste like this._ The couple moaned simultaneously, with Jo luxuriating in the sweet taste of her lover and Blair enjoying sensations she never felt before. Jo concentrated on her lover's pleasure and steadily sucked on her erect clit. When she inserted a finger to probe her hot center Blair squealed and started to writhe underneath her when she spoke in a passion-strained voice.

"More," she choked. "More."

Jo wasn't quite sure what 'more' meant but added another finger. Blair gasped at the feeling of being stretched further and groaned in satisfaction. Jo's tongue zeroed in on one particular spot that got a positive reaction from her partner whenever she got near it. With Jo's able fingers moving inside her Blair whimpered, then her body stiffened when the tremors took over.

"Jo, ugh, Jo, JO!"

Jo steadily sucked on Blair's throbbing pearl to prolong the pleasure as her body shook in release. The dark haired woman was thunderstruck with the intimacy that the two of them had just shared, and exhilarated as her lover seemed to be well pleased. She moved back up the bed, took Blair in her arms once again and placed a tender kiss on her lips. She smiled at her lovingly.

"Hi."

"I feel like I am," a glassy-eyed Blair answered with a grin.

Jo suddenly felt very shy and unsure of herself. "So...uh...it was okay then?"

"Jo, I didn't think it was possible to feel the way you just made me feel." She kissed her softly. "Now it's your turn sweetheart. I've wanted to make love to you for so long."

Blair turned over and lay on top, their fevered bodies fully pressed together. Silken blonde hair trailed along Jo's body, heightening her senses and driving her passion higher. Ravenous at the sight of her lover's heaving breasts, Blair's keen mouth captured a nipple, making Jo whimper as her tongue wrapped around it. The blonde continued to suckle, and Jo twirled golden hair around her fingers. Blair's breath scorched tender skin as she moved lower, cupping her hands over swollen breasts. She ran her tongue down Jo's body, intent on tasting every inch of her. The tomboy's heart pounded in her ears and she felt vulnerable at her inability to control her own body. Her desire for the other woman was wild, reflected in the copious moisture of her womanhood. As confident as Blair Warner seemed in her public persona, she did at times have some self doubt. She loved Jo and wanted to please her more than anything, but having so little experience made her feel apprehensive. She too, spoke to herself.

_Oh god, I hope I do it right. I just want to Jo to feel as good as she made me feel._

Jo was covered in sweat, enabling Blair's hands to glide over the insides of her thighs as she caressed her. Nearly black curls were soaked from desire and they tickled her nose when Blair ran her tongue ever so lightly over throbbing nether lips. The tantalizing scent of Jo's arousal was nearly enough for Blair to forget her worry. She licked up and down Jo's quivering labia, taunting slowly and the brunette rocked her hips in tune with the blonde's movements. Jo couldn't recall a sensation even remotely close to the pleasure she was receiving from Blair. Looking down to see the lovely heiress' head between her legs put her on near overload and she nearly climaxed at the mere sight of it. When Blair's hot mouth made contact with Jo's throbbing nub and eagerly sucked, the Bronx native jerked suddenly, moaning in bliss. She grabbed desperately onto the sheets to keep from flying off the bed into orbit. Jo was close to sweet release when she looked down at her lover once again and chestnut eyes gazed back at her. The expression on Blair's face was one of fulfillment and when Jo cried out, she made her own satisfaction known.

The young lovers slept soundly among strewn about pillows and twisted sheets. Jo awoke once during the night due to Blair's amorous advances, to which she gladly surrendered. As the morning sun rose and peeked through the blinds, Blair opened her eyes and saw a beautiful face with a drowsy smile. Jo greeted her partner in a voice hoarse from sleep.

"Hey babe."

"Good morning sunshine. Am I dreaming this too?"

Jo laughed softly. "No, it's real. I already pinched myself. Twice." A look of puzzlement came to her face when she realized what Blair had just said. "Sunshine? What happened to barbarian? I'm not your barbarian anymore?"

The blonde yawned and nuzzled into Jo's shoulder. "Baby, you'll always be my barbarian."

"Okay. I was just checkin'.

They both giggled and cuddled closer. "I'm goin' back to sleep for a while. You kept me up so freakin' late last night," Jo said with a crooked smile.

Blair raised her eyebrows. "What? _I_ kept _you_ up late? Why you were...you were..."

"A barbarian?"

"Yes!" Blair began to laugh heartily, joined by her partner.

"A princess and a barbarian. What a combination," the tomboy observed.

"Well Jo," Blair responded. "It's worked for us so far."

The couple had just entered new territory and neither could be sure what the future held. For now they were together, just loving one another, and that's all that mattered. Whatever problems came up later on, Jo and Blair would handle them together, just as they always had.

The end.

The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement is intended.


End file.
